Crew
Crew are various NPC's within the game that provide different benefits when you hire them. They can be hired at any skyland's tavern from the moose bartender, and cost 50000Ģ. Different crafts have different crew capacities, and Tier 0 planes cannot carry crew. Traders Traders are the most common crew members and, as their name suggests, help with trading. They can reduce your buy and sell tax. Traders provide approximately double the discount when Trading paper or steel (these two goods are not covered by a Trading skill on the Skill Tree).http://skyrates.net/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2273 Mechanics Mechanics repair your craft while in flight, as well as reducing the damage taken during combat and increasing combat bounties. In-flight repairs are calculated based on combat logs. Each time a combat queues, its time-stamp is stored. Then, at the begining of each fight, the mechanic repairs a certain amount of armor based on the amount of time between when the current combat and the one before it. (Note: The time used is when the combats were QUEUED, not when they were fought.) Diplomats Diplomats improve the quality of mission rewards by raising both influence and cash payouts, reduce the amount needed to bribe pirates, and help lower the amount of cargo forfeited in the event that you lose a combat. They gain experience from assisting with missions, combats and, oddly, trades.http://skyrates.net/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2364 Navigators The most recent addition to the crew lineup, Navigators give you more selections in planning flights. At lower experience levels, Navigators slow flights down; flight legs will take longer than usual. As their level increases, they will gradually become more skilled and will start significantly reducing flight times.http://skyrates.net/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2168 They can get you where you're going faster with a higher number of pirate encounters, or with fewer encounters. They can also increase encounter rates on hunts. Upkeep, Experience, and Morale Crew members will only do their jobs properly if they're kept happy. All crew have an initial salary of 500Ģ per day. Daily wages increase with crew members' skill level (see below), but decrease with advancements in the Leadership skill. Crew members will not take split bounty/profit payment if they're fully satisfied (aka 'King-Slime Happy'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slime_%28Dragon_Quest%29 as in the "sample Crew Card" here), but they will always take wage payments (if you have less than 10000Ģ, they'll not accept wage payments; leaving you a small buffer to ensure you don't get into a tight spothttp://skyrates.net/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2068). Typically, as long as they get paid and do not become injured in combat (they heal on their own if so), they'll stay King-Slime Happy and continue to help you. Having a high Leadership skill will help keep crew happy, if they otherwise aren't, even after being paid. Crew Levels are currently "capped" at 10.http://skyrates.net/forum/viewtopic.php?p=17398 Multiple Crew Members of the Same Type? Additional benefits can be realized by hiring two crew members of the same type, but not all types will "double" in effectiveness.http://skyrates.net/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2154 A second Navigator, for example, only gives you about an extra 1% per level (although this may be a bughttp://skyrates.net/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2643). A second trader does have an effect, but both Traders will record only one entry in your Crew Log. This can be misleading because a second Trader lowers taxes by a much lower amount (about 1% a level?) than the first Trader. If you fight many combats, Mechanics may be the most helpful crew to stack. Diplomats can also be stacked, but the effectiveness of doing so is not yet known. No additional advantage is gained by hiring more than two of the same type of crew member.http://skyrates.net/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2508 Research into how Crew members work, and work together, is being collected and posted here on the Skybrary. Share your observations and theories to help Deconstruct Crew. Multiple Traders: Both level 8, Tax Reduction is 63%. One gained a level, tax reduction is only 66%, so there is a hardlimit. Multiple Navigators: Level 7 and level 6, Flight Reduction is 32% for safe flight. Distribution of Crew Types The chance of finding each crew type varies depending on the skyland. Navigators can be especially difficult to find, but are more frequently available on Islo, Eltsina, and likely Fuseli. Diplomats are more commonly found outside of the core skylands. http://skyrates.net/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2713 See Also *Leadership *Deconstructing Crew References *